Two in a million
by Kikasasa
Summary: que situación de mala suerte, nadie puede creer que Sakura tenga los peores días de su vida, podrás alguna luz iluminarla..... Sakura es envuelta en situaciones muy tristes y amorosas
1. hope for the future

Este es un nuevo fic basado en una historia real espero sea de su agrado, esto le ha podido haber pasado a ustedes  
  
Two in a million  
  
Por: Kikasasa

Introducción... (por cierto muy corta así que porfas dejen rr para continuarla)  
  
Habían pasado las vacaciones de verano, el otoño estaba por entrar en la ciudad de Tomoeda, se notaba por que el viento ya empezaba a soplar muy fuerte y las hojas se estaban cayendo lentamente, esto entristecía a la esmeralda que siempre iba a visitar una árbol que supuestamente hablaba con ella, pues en otoño este se proponía a descansar ......  
  
-El otoño se está acercando- dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas  
  
-es cierto-una chica de ojos amatistas y de piel pálida la acompañaba en su conversación-pero Sakura, te noto triste  
  
-no, no es nada Tomoyo, estoy bien-dijo tratando de justificar  
  
-esta bien si no me lo quieres contar, pero por favor cuidate-dijo Tomoyo preocupada.  
  
Pronto en esa calle se dirigía una limosina elegantísima parando justo al frente de las dos chicas  
  
-bueno ya me tengo que ir Sakura, cuidate y cuando estes preparada me cuantas lo que te pasa-dijo la morena con cara de preocupación  
  
-te digo que estoy bien- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy fingida  
  
Tomoyo abordó la limosina y se dirigió a su casa no antes sin darle un vistazo a su amiga que parecía como si le ubieran quitado algo que ella quería....  
  
- Tomoyo Daidogi es una hija de una empresaria muy famosa, es conocida por que desde muy joven le gustaba crear trajes que pronto se hicieron un éxito y la consideraron la diseñadora mas joven de Tomoeda... todo era felicidad para ella, parecía que todo en ella era perfecto, y no es por su vida, si no también por su belleza interior y exterior, y por ese toque de misterio que tiene su actitud... pero de veras... ¿todo era felicidad?  
  
Pues bien, creo que no es así, Tomoyo es la típica chica fingida, que cree que puede cargar el peso de su soledad ella sola, ya que desde muy chica se acostumbró a la soledad ya que su padre estaba siempre de viaje, su madre en la compañía y pues lo que le quedaba era su amiga Sakura, pero todo el tiempo no la tenía a su lado...  
  
Ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado...alguien que la ayudase... alguien como el....  
  
-no, el está muy lejos....  
  
-  
  
Sakura siguiendo su recorrido a su casa se encuentra con su árbol favorito, su cara se llenó de tristeza al ver que sus hojas ya están secándose y cayéndose...  
  
-te dejaré descansar todo el otoño... pero prométeme que en primavera conversarás todo lo que puedas conmigo ¿si?-dijo Sakura con un gesto amable hacia el árbol  
  
cualquiera pensaría que Sakura estaba loca, le faltaba uno de sus cinco sentidos.......  
  
-mándale saludos de mi parte a todos lo amigos... te veo luego- y la esmeralda miró hacia la dirección de su casa y se fue  
  
Sakura siguiendo su camino se encontraba con toda clase de gente viéndola con distracción se tropezó con una persona que sosteniéndola del brazo la llamó por su nombre  
  
-Sakura cuanto tiempo.....-dijo la persona que al parecer era hombre  
  
-disculpa, ¿me llamaste por mi nombre?...-y mirándolo bien se sorprendió- pero no puede ser!!!-su cara se iluminó de alegría  
  
-  
  
Touya Kinomoto trabajaba en la empresa de los Daidogi, ya que era como uno de los miembros de la familia trabajaba como administrador de tres áreas... el en su afán de hacer crecer la empresa lograba que se firmarán contratos con éxito y esto era aplaudido por Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo  
  
-Otro contrato que firmar?-dijo Sonomi mirando los papeles que Touya tenía en su oficina  
  
-este nos hará crecer mas , ahora nos proponen enviar nuestros productos a EE.UU. con mas ingresos para la empresa-.dijo Touya con una mirada firme al contrato  
  
-esa propuesta suena tentadora... lo firmaré.. pero antes.. Touya quiero que te tomes el día libre –dijo Sonomi mirando hacia la ventana de la oficina de Touya  
  
-por que Sonomi-dijo Touya mirándola fijamente y un poco extrañado  
  
-es tu padre Touya....  
  
-  
  
-que que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo una morena de ojos cafés al ver una carta con unos pasajes de avión  
  
-tenemos que ir, es una oportunidad que no puedo fallar-dijo un joven muy serio de mirada fría y calculadora  
  
-pero... no podemos volver a ir allá... sabes que te persiguen ...-dijo la morena aterrada  
  
-y, eso que importa... el también irá allá.... tenemos que hacer lo que nos manda-dijo el joven  
  
-desde cuando tu has perdido tu personalidad?-dijo la joven un poco molesta- cuando tu has dependido de alguien que no sea tu madre?  
  
-esta es la oportunidad de salvar a mi madre, me ofrecen una fuerte suma de dinero, por eso tengo que ir-dijo el joven alistando una valija que estaba en su cama  
  
-esta bien, iré, pero si te atrapan Shaoran...  
  
-te regresas tu sola, para cuando pase eso tu ya tendrás el dinero, pero primero lo primero Mey Ling, quiero ese trabajo.  
  
Shaoran Li había viajado a Tomoeda a la edad de 15 años, pero terminó fugándose de allí por que había saqueado a una empresa importante y era perseguido , ahora le ha salido un nuevo trabajo en la fábrica de los Daidogi como un administrador mas, pero......  
  
-no hay problema, en mi expediente entré con otro nombre no te preocupes......  
  
-eso es ilegal...-dijo la morena muy preocupada por su primo-Shaoran que te está pasando....  
  
-  
  
-Eriol cuando regresaste a Tomoeda-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a un joven de porte elegante y bien parecido  
  
-hace tres horas-dijo el joven moreno y de ojos azules  
  
-me vises avisado-dijo Sakura mirando al joven muy feliz  
  
-y como has estado Sakura  
  
-ya llegó el otoño verdad?  
  
-eso significa que esta triste  
  
-para que tratar de mentirte  
  
-que has tratado de mentir a alguien mas....  
  
-si a Tomoyo pero ella no me cree  
  
-Tomoyo? Ah! Daidogi.. Tomoyo Daidogi ya recuerdo... y te crey  
  
-no, tampoco me forzó a que le dijera la verdad....  
  
-se nota que te quiere mucho como amiga pero tu...  
  
-no la se valorar... si lo se....-Sakura agachó levemente la cabeza y mirando a un espacio vacío entristeció la expresión de su rostro  
  
-Bueno Sakura hasta acá te acompaño.. nos vemos mañana..  
  
-mañana?  
  
-es que voy a trabajar en la empresa de los Daidogi...  
  
-eso quiere decir que te quedarás bastante tiempo...  
  
-si  
  
-que alegría mañana te iré a ver... bueno adios  
  
-hasta mañana Sakura...  
  
Sakura siguió su camino hasta su casa subió a su habitación y dijo  
  
-al menos una cosa buena paso hoy  
  
-  
  
-como dices que se llama el nuevo... dijo un joven de anteojos, y de tez blanca  
  
Yuquito Sukishiro, era el encargado de recibir a los nuevos administradores de las áreas de la empresa, entre ellos hay dos nuevos, uno con el nombre de Eriol Hiraguisawa, natural de Inglaterra y el otro con el nombre de Kotaru Li natural de Hong Kong ,Yuquito se caracterizaba por que no confiaba en nadie y era muy reservado con sus decisiones eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Sonomi Daidogi...  
  
-bueno señor como ya le dije son dos nuevos pero usted últimamente esta muy distraído....  
  
-si disculpa.. –dijo Yuquito mirando hacia el piso y llevándose las manos a la cabeza- es que me enterado de una noticia muy triste -disculpe señor...-dijo el empleado avergonzado de su atrevimiento  
  
-no , no te preocupes...  
  
-  
  
-Sakura!!!!!!!!!, Sakura!!!!!!!!-dijo Touya con una voz muy desesperada  
  
-que pasa hermano- Sakura bajó de su habitación corriendo por los gritos de su hermano  
  
-Sakura ....-Touya la quedó mirando.. muy tristemente-Sakura...  
  
-que pasa, me estas preocupando hermano, que tienes que paso....-dijo Sakura a punto de entrar en la desesperación  
  
-Sakura , tengo que decirte algo-dijo Touyas tratando de contener el dolor que sentía en su corazón  
  
-Dime sin mas rodos, que esto me fastidia, tuve un mal día hoy sabes..-dijo Sakura mirando a su hermano con un poco de extrañeza  
  
-si vas a reaccionar así..  
  
-no disculpa hermano, es que...-dijo Sakura agachando un poco la cabeza- dímelo de una buena vez  
  
-Sakura.......... papá... papá ha fallecido Sakura-dijo Touya mirándola fijamente a los ojos  
  
Sakura palideció al escuchar esas palabras , le tembló el labio inferior y sus verdes ojos esmeraldas se inundaron en lágrimas lloraba sin para sin poder moverse sde su sitio, con su misma expresión pálida con los labios temblorosos, ella lloró y sin poder moverse... ella lloró... desconsoladamente  
  
Árbol de cerezo, ¿por qué no me advertiste de esto?, árbol adorado, hoy si me fallaste, por que .... por que?... por que este mismo día en que murieron tus plantas, muere mi tronco, el que me dio la vida... crudas tardes de otoño, tu y yo dos en un millón.............. -  
  
-llegamos a Tomoeda Shaoran... donde nos hospedaremos...-dijo la morena de los ojos cafés  
  
-los Daidogi nos ofrecen los cuartos de huéspedes , su mansión es grande y hermosa-dijo Shaoran mirando a su alrededor..  
  
-si señor Kotaru- y de pronto Mey Ling se empezó a reír sin control  
  
-yo se que no es un buen nombre pero... no se me ocurrió otro- dijo Shaoran muy molesto  
  
-ya Kotaru, no te molestes... nos dirigimos a la mansión de los Daidogi si... ojalá que tengan todas las comodidades-dijo Mey Ling imaginándose la gran mansión  
  
-yo creo que si pero... no abuses-dijo Shaoran llamando a un taxi para que los lleve a su destino.....  
  
-vamos... –dijo Shaoran llamando a su prima  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Hi hola ... este es el primer fic que lo escribo bien uu es que se me iba la mano en los otros ... es que mas me gusta leer los fics que escribirlos... OO solo de que a mis chocheras le gusta card captor Sakura... y publico sus fics por ellos hasta ahora he escrito 4 fics con el de las memorias de Kaoru bueno espero que este les guste Two in a million es un fic que es basado en una chica de nombre X bueno no es tan igual pero ....la mayoría es sobre esa chica.. quien puede tener tanto rencor al otoño?


	2. hope for the future

Este es un nuevo fic basado en una historia real espero sea de su agrado,  
esto le ha podido haber pasado a ustedes  
  
(Si quieren que la historia continué por favor manden RR)... empecemos  
  
Two in a million  
  
Hope for the future  
  
Por: Kikasasa... mi  
  
-caramba!!!!!!!!! Esta mansión es enorme-dijo la morena de ojos cafés  
  
-pues si, los Daidogi son dueños de mas de treinta mansiones en Japón y Estados unidos...-dijo su primo que al parecer estaba cómodo con su habitación  
  
-tantas... cuanto dinero tienen!!!!!!!  
  
-Señorita... déjeme llevarla a su habitación-dijo una de las empleadas de la mansión Daidogi  
  
-Que! Pero esta no es para nosotros dos....-dijo Mey Ling  
  
-no señorita, por alguna razón a usted le han otorgado la habitación mas grande de la casa-dijo la empleada  
  
-que bien!!!!! pero quien lo habrás hecho?-dijo Mey Ling y puso una expresión de intriga  
  
-pues la señorita Tomoyo.....  
  
-Tomoyo?-dijo Mey Ling tratando de recordar  
  
-Tomoyo Daidogi, estamos en su casa, no puede ser-dijo Shaoran al parecer muy asustado  
  
-  
  
los 18 no eran una idea muy acogedora para la señorita Sukume, a ella le gustaba ser niña como siempre, tanto así que a veces lo demostraba exageradamente, puede ser que en algunas cosas esté cambiando pero, sigue esa expresión de niña de apenas 10 años.... por esta razón a ella no le interesaba tener a alguien a su lado, se sentía muy confundida sobre esos sentimientos y trataba de esquivarlos como pudiera, cuando le decían una noticia sobre un amor que se le presentara , tenía miedo y se alejaba de esa persona, por temor a enamorarse demasiado o por temor a perder el toque de niña que tenía... pero eso no significaba que ella no amase a alguna persona....  
  
estaba a punto de ser trasladada al instituto Kahoki, un instituto de la ciudad de Tomoeda que era necesario para su examen para poder ingresar a la universidad, ella tenía un regular rendimiento, pero nunca bajaba de los 15 primeros puestos.....  
  
-que mas me podría salir mal..... pronto me tendré que ir a Tomoeda , a un lugar desconocido que ... tengo miedo... no se si me acepten como soy... de repente ... no!-dijo Sukume  
  
en el aspecto físico, Sukume era una chica de estatura normal para su edad, su cabello era rizado y usaba unos lentes que iban con ella... pero no era necesario que los usara pues veía bien(como todos quieren hacerse los intelectuales)  
  
-y si a nadie le gusta lo que yo veo en la tele, si a nadie le gusta como me visto....  
  
-Sukume pareces traumada-se le acercó un chico de su edad de pelo negro y ojos marrones  
  
-olle cállate, que acaso tu no tienes miedo de lo que puede pasar en un lugar que no sea nuestro país?-dijo Sukume mirando enojada a en chico que estaba a su costado  
  
-tengo miedo, si, pero yo no estoy tan traumado como tu, si te hacen algo solo pégales, no haces eso conmigo?-dijo el con una mirada pretenciosa  
  
-es que, no creo, no se de repente me llevan a la cárcel por hacer eso-dijo Sukume llevándose una uña a los dientes  
  
-no se puede contigo, eres tan tonta... acabó la conversación-dijo el con una expresión de burla hacia ella y se alejaba de la habitación  
  
-ven aquí, olle, Kohaku Mijara ven inmediatamente aquí, Kohaku, Kohaku!!!!!!!!!!-dijo ella persiguiéndolo por toda la casa  
  
-alista tus cosas mañana nos vamos a Tomoeda-dijo el corriendo por toda la casa y burlándose de ella....  
  
-Kohaku Mijara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-  
  
Tomoyo seguía encerrada en su habitación tratando de descifrar lo que le pasaba a Sakura, cuando pensaba llamarla ...  
  
-Señorita Tomoyo, tiene una llamada de la señorita Sakura, al parecer es urgente-dijo la empleada muy preocupada por la mencionada  
  
ya no era necesario llamarla  
  
-cuelga el teléfono, contestaré por mi cuarto-dijo Tomoyo extrañada, cada vez que Sakura llamaba a su casa siempre es para dar buenas noticias  
  
Tomoyo miró el teléfono muy extrañada y luego agarró el comunicador  
  
-Sakura?  
  
-Tomoyo! Tomoyo! esto es horrible, por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi , por que? Por que Tomoyo...-dijo Sakura con una voz quebradiza  
  
-Sakura cálmate, que te pasa que tienes  
  
-es que , tienes que venir pronto Tomoyo, por favor-dijo Sakura entre sollozos  
  
-esta bien en cinco minutos estaré allí-y colgó el teléfono  
  
que pudo haber pasado, algo tan grabe para que hiciera llorar a Sakura, la última vez que lloró fue cuando se murió su bisabuelo, que puede hacerla llorar tan desesperadamente?  
  
-Zulema!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zulema!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Tomoyo entre gritos  
  
de pronto la puerta se abrió  
  
-Si señorita?  
  
-Saldré a la casa de Sakura, es muy rápido, me demoraré así que si no vengo le dices a mamá que vaya a la casa de Sakura , llama a mis guardaespaldas y diles que tengan lista la limosina, saldré en tres minutos, quiero que sea rápido, ahora Zulema!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Tomoyo muy seria en manera de orden  
  
-si señorita, en el acto-dijo Zulema extrañada por la actitud de Tomoyo  
  
Zulema cerró la puerta y salió corriendo al pasillo y luego a el parque de la mansión , allí se encontró con sus guardaespaldas y las llamó  
  
-Chicas tengan listo el auto, con destino a la casa de la señorita Kinomoto, me lo ordenó la señorita Tomoyo nunca la había visto así, es la primera vez que me manda si pedir un por favor , de seguro es grabe  
  
-muy bien-respondieron las cinco en coro  
  
-bien chicas dentro de un minuto baja la señorita Tomoyo así que quiere que en dos minutos estén llegando a la casa de Sakura...  
  
-si-dijeron las cinco  
  
-  
  
Eriol Hiraguisawa, típico chico educado, se alquiló un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, muy elegante como su porte , cortinas europeas muy elegantes, y muy costosas que hacían que en la habitación no entrara ni la luz del sol ni la luz de la luna... tenía un ambiente escalofriante y misterioso... igual que su mirara  
  
-Sakura parecía muy triste..., que le habrá pasado-pensaba en voz alta el chico moreno  
  
-no sabes?, los cerezo dejaron de florecer, es lo que siempre le afecta- dijo una voz misteriosa de mujer mayor  
  
-tienes razón, osea que el viejo cerezo del templo tsukimine acaba de quedarse dormido, es común, y no me di cuenta-dijo Eriol muy pensativo  
  
-algo esta bloqueando tu mente Eriol-dijo la mujer que poco a poco se acercaba al susodicho  
  
-no se, de repente Kaho –dijo Eriol, sin voltear a mirarla  
  
la pelirroja que hasta un momento parecía un fantasma, se acercó al ojiazul, le proporcionó unos relajantes masajes, hasta verlo que estaba mas que relajado, tan complacida con el gesto que puso Eriol dijo.....  
  
-estas estresado-dijo con una voz pretenciosa mientras que acomodaba su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Eriol  
  
-de repente tienes razón- dijo el tratando de apoyar su cabeza contra la cabecera de su sillón  
  
Kaho se paró de nuevo y ahora se dirigió a su costado, luego se sentó y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, después de un rato lo besó  
  
(Yo: donde michi esta esa.... quien se cree... abusadora de menores)  
  
-/--  
  
Tomoyo se quedó pasmada en la entrada de la casa de Sakura cuando vio a un grupo de señores traer objetos, fúnebres hacia la sala , no sabía que hacer, si ir corriendo hacia u amiga o quedarse pasmada a ver como la gente entraba y salía mientras sollozaba y mientras la empujaban por metiche....  
  
-Tomoyo que haces allí parada como una estatua, no dejas pasar a la gente...-dijo una voz quebradiza de una señora al parecer conocía bien a la mencionada Tomoyo  
  
-mamá, mamá!!!!!!, que ha pasado aquí , por que lloras madre-dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Fujitaka, .................-dijo Sonomi con una voz quebradiza tratando de contener el llanto  
  
-no me digas que........-dijo Tomoyo pensativa  
  
-murió hija, falleció!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Sonomi , ya no pudo contener el llanto  
  
Tomoyo no dijo nada, agachó la cabeza, luego de un buen rato en esa posición, fue en búsqueda de Sakura que se encontraba en la sala junto al ataúd de su padre  
  
-  
  
-no vamos a laborar!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo el joven Kotaru (Shaoran) al parecer muy enfadado-por que?  
  
-pues a mi no me corresponde decirle los detalles, por que no va y le pregunta personalmente a la señorita Tomoyo Daidogi  
  
-esta bien eso haré-dijo Shaoran tratando de mantener la calma  
  
llegó a su habitación y le preguntó a la empleada donde salió Tomoyo  
  
-no puedo dar esa información señor Kotaru, la señorita Tomoyo es muy reservada y solo ella le confía las noticias a gente con autorización  
  
-rayos-dijo Shaoran golpeando una de las mesas que había allí-entonces cuando venga dígale que la estoy buscando y que se aparezca cuanto antes en mi habitación.... a y gracias por nada-dijo Shaoran muy molesto  
  
-este que se ha creído-dijo ella en voz baja  
  
-  
  
-Todo va a estar bien Sakura-dijo Tomoyo  
  
(a antes de que ..... pues es que ya era el día en que a Fujitaka lo iban a enterrar, ¿por qué no lo hago mas extenso? Por que lo que pasó en el velorio lo voy a contar el los capítulos que vienen, y por cierto... no nada nn bueno sigamos)  
  
-no me puedo alejar de el no puedo-dijo Sakura tratando de correr hacia el ataúd de su padre que ya iba a ser puesto tres metros bajo tierra  
  
-Sakura, piensa que tu padre va a estar en un lugar mejor y pues... tienes que dejarlo ir al lado de tu madre, el ya los dejó por que sabe de que el hizo un buen trabajo contigo y con Touya ya saben cuidarse y mantenerse solo así de que el decidió ya dejarlos crecer en independencia y...-dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No quiero, por que?... yo no quiero, por que fue tan egoísta, por que se quiso ir cuando yo lo necesito, por que? Por que me pasa todo lo malo a mi... yo no he hecho nada malo, nunca le he faltado la mente, nunca yo...........-dijo Sakura, quien fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Tomoyo quien empezaba a perder el control de sus lágrimas  
  
-Sakura, piensa que tu padre no te dejó por egoísta, si no por que así es la vida, todo humano tiene un principio hermoso y un final triste , si alguien querido se fue , solamente hay que esperar que se haya ido a un lugar lindo del cielo, en este caso de tu padre al lado de tu madre, para que se encuentren, que acaso no es lo que quieres tu?-dijo Tomoyo tratando de consolar a Sakura  
  
-si-asintió Sakura entre sollozos  
  
-bueno entonces, no hagas que tu papá se preocupe por ti, mas bien hazlo feliz, siendo feliz tu también, el esta empezando a ser feliz, por que se reencontró con tu madre, pero no del todo por que sus hijos queridos están sufriendo, tu padre diría................ que fueran felices el día que se muera por que yo iré a ser feliz en la eternidad junto a tu madre Sakura- dijo Tomoyo tratando de no llorar  
  
el ataúd ya había descendido y estaban a punto de cerrar el hueco cuando....  
  
-Un momento por favor-dijo Sakura que acababa de asentir a las palabras de su amiga, mientras que todos lo presente la quedaron mirando  
  
-Sakura, que vas a hacer-dijo Touya que efectivamente lloraba (Touya llorando, quien lo creería, pero a esta causa quien no lloraría)  
  
Sakura se acercó hacia el nicho de su padre y mirando el ataúd dio una gran y forzosa sonrisa acompañada de sus lágrimas, Touya se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente luego la soltó por que tenía que decirle algo a los presentes  
  
-padre, estoy muy feliz, por que se que ahora te vas a reencontrar con mi querida mamá, mándale saludos de mi parte, y pues discúlpame por todo el llanto que he derramado tal vez por pena de perderte, tal vez por alegría de que te encuentres con mi madre, pero ahora me queda esperar para el futuro mejor y se que estas en un lugar mejor y pues... quiero... que... tu se...as ... feliz.... yo... lo ... seré... y ... mu-cho...... –dijo Sakura rompiendo en llanto  
  
Todos los presente aplaudieron a la hija d quien fue Fujitaka Kinomoto, un arqueólogo que daba la vida por sus dos hijos y que hoy perdió la vida por causas del destino y que todos los llevaremos en el corazón  
  
Con esas palabras concluyó el sacerdote para después dejar a solas la tumba de Fujitaka quien se encontraba allí y solo una persona lo sabía, Tomoyo Daidogi......  
  
-  
  
Sakura después de lo sucedido llegó a su casa en compañía de Tomoyo (que efectivamente se quedó todo este tiempo con su amiga y no regreso a su casa... uy la fiera que debe estar Shaoran)...  
  
-Tomoyo muchas gracias por acompañarme todo estos días, supongo que mañana nos veremos.........-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tan fingida (que mal Kahoi como le vas a hacer eso a maya)  
  
-Sakura no quieres que...  
  
-no te preocupes Tomoyo voy a estar bien-dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a su amiga  
  
-bueno Sakura como quieras pero ya sabes que si me necesitas estaré siempre en mi casa y en mi teléfono (O.O) mañana pasaré por ti a las 8:00 de la mañana espero que estés lista-dijo Tomoyo tratando de sonreír pero al ver a su amiga todas las ganas de darle curva sus labios se le iban  
  
-muy bien nos vemos....-dijo Sakura despidiendo a su amiga agitando la mano  
  
-ya sabes que siempre estoy para mis amigas queridas, Sakura!!!, nos vemos- dijo Tomoyo devolviéndole el gesto  
  
Sakura cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, dejó sus cosas y luego se dirigió a la habitación de su querido padre  
  
-padre...-dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas-aquí estoy en tu cuarto, ¿por qué no apareces?-dijo Sakura ahora mirando una fotografía en que ella aparecía de la mano con su padre y su hermano  
  
tantos recuerdos,,, tantas fotografías y videos.......... tantos libros....¡libros!, los favoritos de papá , nunca se podía despegar de un libro cuando era su día libre o cuando tenía un tiempito para leer.... uno de sus favoritos era un antiguo libro de poesía el cual no tenía nombre, solo que decía, "quien abra este libro tendrá la vida mas maravillosa del mundo"  
  
Sakura tomo ese libro anónimo en sus manos y leyó las primeras páginas, y luego algo le llamó la atención de ese libro....había una carta de separador que decía "para mis queridos hijos" ....Sakura abrió la carta y la leyó atentamente  
  
-Padre, pero ...-dijo Sakura al terminar de leer la carta  
  
Sakura se llevó el libro que tenía en sus manos y la carta con ella, cerró la puerta del cuarto de su padre con llave y después, cuando la tarde iba cayendo en Tomoeda para dar una bienvenida a la noche, llegó al campo santo donde se encontraba su padre... esta vez, ni los fantasmas le dieron miedo a la jovencita, pues aún con sus 18 años le tenía miedo a los fantasmas... sentía su presencia...  
  
Llegó a la tumba de su padre y ya no estaba con en la mañana que lo habían enterrado, si no que ahora estaba llena de flores y un lazo blanco al costado de la lápida, de pronto Sakura sintió como un viento aromático llegaba desde un árbol de cerezo que acababa de florecer (O.O... en otoño!!!!!!!!!!!!... ja que loco) y la tumba de su padre se llenó de flores de cerezo  
  
-madre...-dijo Sakura al ver las flores que caían  
  
Sakura reaccionó y dejó el libro y la carta en la tumba, los cerezos dejaron de caer para convertirse en un árbol marchito y sin vida , un árbol dormido, Sakura miró otra vez la tumba de su padre y sonrió alegremente  
  
-padre, cumpliré con tu palabra, solo espero que seas feliz, las flores de cerezo que pronto florecerán te acompañarán, piensa que yo soy ellas y que te acarician mis pétalos .... gracias por todo padre... se feliz allá-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy grande y tierna  
  
Sakura se retiró del campo santo, llegó a su casa, agarró las llaves del cuarto de su padre, salió al patio y las dejó enterradas en el rincón mas hermoso del jardín llegó a su cuarto y prendió la televisión, veía su canal favorito y comía dulces en compañía de Kero que recién había llegado de Hong Kong con Spi y con Nakuru ... llegó Touya y Sakura le explicó la memoria de su padre, el asintió al oír el juramento que Sakura le hizo a su adorado progenitor y fue a su habitación en compañía de Yuquito... esa noche, nadie lloró, nadie habló mas del tema .... nadie volvió a sufrir... nadie...absolutamente nadie... irá a visitar la tumba del señor Fujitaka Kinomoto  
  
"Sakura se feliz, por que en la eternidad, cuando yo esté reunido con tu madre, seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo y será egoísta de que tu y tu hermano sean infelices con mi recuerdo, por eso ,te quiero hacer jurar, que nunca en tu vida, después que yo muera vayas a visitar mi tumba solo deja allí mi libro favorito y deja también esta carta que escribo......solo se feliz, se feliz siempre como si yo y tu madre estuviéramos allí contigo mi querida flor de cerezo......... hazle llegar también esto a tu hermano....Sakura and Touya, Hope for the future"  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto apareció esa noche y al ver que Sakura sonreía con el pequeño guardián amarillo y al ver a Touya sonreír con Yuquito, sonrió también y dejó la casa Kinomoto para siempre....  
  
-  
  
-señorita Tomoyo Daidogi me podría decir donde ha estado estos días, la llevo buscando-dijo Shaoran al encontrarse a Tomoyo en la sala  
  
-oh Shaoran, que gusto tenerte en casa, olle ¡por que me gritas así!-dijo Tomoyo sorprendiéndose  
  
-no me digas Shaoran, soy Kotaru Li, y quiero saber por que todavía no vamos a laborar-dijo Shaoran molesto  
  
-es que las cosas nos han salido mal Shaoran, la empresa Mijara nos está ganando, la producción de nuestros materiales se reducen a un cinco por ciento y pues estamos reduciendo personal, pero tu no te preocupes entrarás a trabajar junto a ese amigos tuyo pero se paciente....-dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada por la situación  
  
-pero si en esas áreas no hay nadie-dijo Shaoran tratando de comprender  
  
-es asunto de negocios Shaoran dento de tres días entrarás a trabajar-dijo Tomoyo  
  
-pero necesito el dinero-dijo Shaoran molesto  
  
-pues toma caprichoso,-dijo Tomoyo muy molesta-después de lo que me hiciste la vez pasada estás que me exiges que te ponga a trabajar y que te de dinero  
  
-ya te dije que lo sentía Tomoyo, ya te lo dije-dijo Shaoran un poco arrepentido por dentro  
  
-si claro y yo te voy a creer tus sinceras disculpas-dijo Tomoyo en tono sarcástico  
  
-ya dejemos de hablar de ese tema-dijo Shaoran tratando de controlar su enojo  
  
-si, tienes razón, donde está Mey Ling-dijo Tomoyo tratando de animarse  
  
-está en su habitación, olle ya se inscribió en el instituto del que tanto me has hablado  
  
-supongo que tu también-dijo Tomoyo con cara de curiosidad-sabes que eso no interfiere con tu horario de empleo ya que tu trabajas por la tarde y el instituto es en la mañana además tienes tres horas libre para comer y echarte a reposar  
  
-si lo se, yo también me inscribí y mi amigo también-dijo Shaoran con tono de amargura  
  
-que no puedes hacer nada sin tu bendito amigo-dijo Tomoyo muy molesta  
  
-cállate, no seas metiche –Shaoran se disponía a retirarse a su habitación cuando la empleada le avisaba de que le buscaban en la puerta  
  
-amargado-Tomoyo subió a la habitación de Mey Ling  
  
-Ya voy... Dijo Shaoran al oír que la empleado lo llamaba de nuevo  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, este no fue tan largo pero algo es algo, es que por cada capítulo se va haciendo mas largo así que porfis manden RR para que la historia continué pues me gustaría saber que es lo que le perece la historia... (O.O que era lo que a Shaoran le obligaba a cambiar de nombre?... pues descífrenlo...ja ja ja... se los contaré mas adelante) ahora si viene la cosa, el amor va a tocar la puerta de nuestros amigos , pero también el odio, el rencor y muchos sentimientos entrelazados (Bontan7: eso suena un mamarracho) bueno ya saben como son las historias pero esta va a ser un poco diferente a las demás...(eso espero uu) bueno Xiao paz y amor (Bontan7:siempre con lo mismo)  
  
Disculpen por la demora... es que me envicié ... si. Sorry es que es tan vacán el juego... piolaza como decimos aquí... gunbound... bueno entonces vamos con lo que tengo pendiente 


End file.
